SLBT: Life and Heart
by Tyrone Tyson
Summary: Short song story with Sonic and the dino kids about the Circle of Life and about friendship.


**SLBT: Life and Heart **

_Hello everyone! Because I didn't use any songs from the LBT films, I've decided to make a short song story. I picked 2 songs that I believe fit my series the best. The 1__st__ song will be like a sing-along song and 2__nd__ will be like a music video. Hope you all enjoy it. _

**Song 1: 'Circle of Life' by Elton John **

**From Disney's The Lion King **

Sonic and the dino children were all enjoying a beautiful sunny day. They all sat by a hill looking out into the Great Valley. Littlefoot felt sad when he remembered his mother and the vision. Sonic looked at Littlefoot curiously.

"What's wrong Littlefoot?" asked Sonic. Littlefoot then looked at Sonic.

"Oh, it's nothing. I just remembered my mother" said Littlefoot. The little Longneck looked upset.

"You miss her a lot huh?" asked Sonic. Littlefoot nodded. Ruby then looked at Littlefoot.

"It's okay Littlefoot. That's just part of the Great Circle of Life. It gives and takes away" said Ruby.

"I know. But I still wished that she stayed longer" said Littlefoot.

"It sad though" said Petrie.

"It is sad. It is. It is" said Ducky.

"Though I wonder if there was more to it. I mean, all the Circle of Life is about is things being born and then things pass on, and then that's it" said Cera.

Sonic then smiled. "There IS more to the Circle of Life than you think Cera."

Cera raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"There is more?" asked Ducky.

Sonic nodded and stood up. "Of course. Let me tell you about it."

**(Song starts) **

Sonic then walked over to another hill. He then looked at Littlefoot and the others and gestured with his hand for them to follow. The kids then smiled and stood up, and followed.

**Sonic: **

_From the day we arrive on the planet _

_And blinking, step into the sun _

Sonic gestures to the Valley.

_There's more to see than can ever be seen _

_More to do than can ever be done _

Sonic and the kids walk some more. They witness a bug eating a leaf and than being eaten by a small lizard.

_Some say eat or be eaten _

They watch some butterflies fly by.

_Some say live and let live _

They turned to watch a small herd of dinosaurs run by.

_But all are agreed as they join the stampede _

_You should never take more than you give _

Sonic then looks at the kids.

_In the circle of life _

_It's the wheel of fortune _

_It's the leap of faith _

_It's the band of hope _

_Till we find our place _

_On the path unwinding _

_In the circle, the circle of life _

The kids smile at Sonic. Sonic then looked at Littlefoot with a smile.

**Littlefoot: **

_There's far too much to take in here _

**Petrie: **

_More to find than can ever be found _

They all look at the sky.

**Cera: **

_But the sun rolling high through the sapphire sky _

_Keeps great and small on the endless round _

**Ruby: **

_In the circle of life _

**Ducky: **

_It's the wheel of fortune _

**Chomper: **

_It's the leap of faith _

**Cera **

_It's the band of hope _

**Littlefoot: **

_Till we find our place _

**Sonic: **

_On the path unwinding _

**All: **

_In the circle, the circle of life! _

_It's the wheel of fortune _

_It's the leap of faith _

_It's the band of hope _

_Till we find our place _

_In the circle, the circle of life _

_In the circle, the circle of life _

**(Song ends) **

"And that is what the Circle of Life is about" Sonic said while crossing his arms. The kids smiled. They seemed to feel much better. They all sat down and enjoyed the day again.

* * *

**Song 2: 'You'll Be In My Heart' by Phil Collins **

**From Disney's Tarzan **

Littlefoot and the others were sitting by a large hill. They all remembered Sonic. They missed him a lot. It had been a while since they saw their best friend.

**(Song starts) **

Littlefoot started to remember the day it all began, when he first met Sonic. His memories flowed through his mind.

Back in the past, Littlefoot sat crying since he lost his mother to the Sharptooth attack. Sonic appeared by him. Littlefoot looked at Sonic with sad eyes.

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right _

Sonic smiled and offered a hand. Littlefoot stood up and smiled lightly. He took Sonic's hand.

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

Littlefoot remembered when Sonic said that he will protect him from any danger.

_I will protect you from all around you _

_I will be here, don't you cry _

Sonic and Littlefoot started to walk to find the Great Valley. Sonic and Littlefoot smiled at each other. They became best friends.

_For one so small, you seem so strong _

_My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken _

_I will be here, don't you cry _

Sonic and Littlefoot kept walking on their journey.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart _

_From this day on _

_Now and forevermore _

_You'll be in my heart _

_No matter what they say _

_You'll be here in my heart, always _

Sonic and Littlefoot found Cera. Cera didn't want to go with them. Cera told Littlefoot and Sonic that they should stay with their own kind. Littlefoot remembered that Sonic told him that he will always be his friend, no matter the difference of their species.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel? _

_They just don't trust what they can't explain _

_I know we're different but, deep inside us _

_We're not that different at all _

Sonic and Littlefoot walked on their journey again. One by one, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike joined them.

_And you'll be in my heart _

_Yes, you'll be in my heart _

_From this day on _

_Now and forevermore _

Some of their adventures played out in Littlefoot's mind. Facing the Sharptooth and other foes.

_Don't listen to them_

'_Cause what do they know? (What do they know?) _

_We need each other _

_To have, to hold _

_They'll see in time _

_I know _

Littlefoot remembers when Sonic led him and the others to the Great Valley and then said Good Bye when he went back to his time.

_When destiny calls you _

_You must be strong (Gotta be strong) _

_I may not be with you _

_But you've got to hold on _

_They'll see in time _

_I know _

_We'll show them together _

Littlefoot remembers how he and Sonic fought Eggman many times to protect their home, and how they fought Iblis.

'_Cause you'll be in my heart _

_Believe me, you'll be in my heart (I'll be there) _

_From this day on _

_Now and forevermore! _

_You'll be in my heart (You'll be here in my heart) _

_No matter what they say (I'll be with you) _

_You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there)_

_Always, always _

_I'll be with you _

_I'll be there for you always _

Littlefoot's memories fade. He and his friends sat on the hill, still wondering about Sonic's return.

_Always and always _

_Just look over your shoulder _

_Just look over your shoulder _

The kids heard something zoom by. They looked behind themselves and saw Sonic. They smiled. Sonic smiled back.

_Just look over your shoulder _

The kids ran over and hugged Sonic.

_I'll be there _

_Always _

**(Song ends) **

**The End**


End file.
